I'm BACK!
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: Sequel to the Other Host. A villain Spiderman thought was gone returns. This is a story with input from everyone who wants to put in their ideas. (Details in Chapter 1). Rated PG13 for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**"I'm BACK!"**

****

*Author's disclaimer – characters are altered versions of Marvel's characters. They are not my own creations. (Well actually some are but they aren't very important so just ignore this for them.) *

*Author's Note – This story is the sequel to The Other Host and follows that timeline exactly. If you are reading this story and becoming incredibly confused about what is going on I suggest you read and review the prequel first.*

******************************************************************

          Joe Thurman hated his job. He was a night watchman for Ward E at the New York Penitentiary for Criminally Insane Women. Every night he had to walk past the holding rooms were criminally insane women muttered under their breath to themselves, cackled maniacally, moaned as if in pain or just sat their staring out into the hallway waiting for him to pass. Every room he passed made him feel uneasy.

          As he walked down the corridor that night he came across one of his colleagues, Jim. Jim was looking inside one of the holding rooms.

          "It's a shame really," Jim said shaking his head as Joe approached.

          "What is?" Joe asked him.

          "Her," Jim said, "She doesn't seem to be the type that can go on a murdering rampage."

          Joe recalled that the women in this cell had once had superpowers and had been convicted on over one hundred counts of murder.

          "Superpowers can do that to you I guess," Joe replied, "Combined that with an unstable young woman and it probably shouldn't surprise anyone."

          "I guess you're right," Jim said.

          Jim then turned and walked away down the corridor. Joe looked in the cell at the woman inside. She was sitting in the middle of the room facing away from the door. She looked so still that Joe thought she wasn't breathing. He looked down at the name tag on her door, "Gwen Stacy," he read aloud.

          He took one last look inside the cell and was startled when he saw the woman was right up at the door. Her eyes locked onto to Joe's and he felt himself paralyzed with fear. Suddenly her hand smashed through the bomb-proof glass and her fingers wrapped around Joe's neck. Choking Joe tried to reach for his revolver but she reached her other hand through and unlocked the door. She then released Joe and kicked the door open violently. The door swung open and smashed Joe in the face breaking his nose and leaving his face a blood smeared mess. Joe fumbled for his gun but Gwen stepped out of her cell and stepped down hard on his hand. Joe yelped in pain as his bones were crushed. She reached down with one arm and lifted Joe up by his tie. Joe was surprised at how deceptively strong she was. Suddenly a red-black ooze covered her entire body creating a skin tight outfit. Her face had two large white eyes and a maw for a mouth which had jagged edges to serve as teeth. As Joe watched in horror her free hand formed into an axe blade.

          "**Carnage is back**!" she declared.

******************************************************************

This is just the opening chapter if you have any ideas just leave them in your review or e-mail me at anime_nut@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****

*Disclaimer – not my characters, but Marvel's*

*Author's Note – this chapter is my design because I feel it is necessary regardless of what else will happen. Please note that ideas must follow The Other Host's time line.*

******************************************************************

          Peter Parker was feeling great. He had been getting more sleep lately because the crime rate in New York was down and he hadn't fought a tough villain in over a month, which was how he liked it. He decided to watch the news before he got down to studying for the evening. He turned the TV on to CNN where a black female reporter named Lila Brown was reporting from a prison. Peter was curious; he thought maybe there was a riot because all the criminals were in prison and off the streets.

          "There scene here at the New York Penitentiary for Criminally Insane Women is complete madness," Lila Brown said, "Apparently there has been a break out in Ward E, the highest security ward in the entire prison. Five guards are already known to be dead and there may be more. S.W.A.T. officers are being called in as I speak."

          Just then Peter saw a frighteningly familiar figure on the other side of the barbed wire fence separating the reporter from the prison. The camera man must have noticed too because Lila turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs. Carnage easily ripped the fence apart with her bare hands and advanced quickly on the reporter and the camera man. The two of them turned and started to run away. However they never got very far. Carnage shot a pair of tentacles from her wrists after them and yanked them back towards her. She pulled the microphone Lila was holding out of her hand and then threw Lila by the head off screen. Peter heard a sickening thud and assumed that Lila had met a solid object head on. Carnage forced the cameraman to focus the camera on her, "**If you're watching this Spiderman**," she said, "**We've gotta a message for ya! We're coming to getcha!"**

          The camera suddenly went offline. Peter turned off the TV. He didn't have the time to watch now. He had to act. Innocent lives were at risk.

          _But there's no way I can take her on by myself_, Peter thought to himself, _but I can't get Mary Jane, she's in __California__. She can't come back to help. Maybe I can enlist the help of the Black Cat, and perhaps Dare Devil will be willing to help. __But what I really want to know is how she has bonded with a new symbiot. I know I destroyed the last one._

          Peter recalled how he had unceremoniously killed the previous Carnage symbiot. After getting it back from Doc Conners who had been studying it he had dumped the ooze into a barrel filled half-way with gasoline. He had then dropped a lit match in to the barrel. The force had thrown him off his feet but when the fire had almost gone out he took a look inside to see what looked like a flaming piece of slag moving pitifully about in the bottom of the barrel. When it had stopped moving and burning he had taken it out and had Doc Conners confirm that it was indeed dead.

          _I let Doc Conners keep the dead symbiot_, Peter thought, _If__ he still has it then it's another one. __I've got to go see Conners._

          He quickly ran upstairs and donned his Spiderman costume.

          _I know this relaxation couldn't last long_, Peter thought grimly to himself as he swung through the city towards Doc Conners lab.

************************************************************************************

*Please give your feedback and ideas. Should Spiderman get sidetracked? Should Mary Jane/Venom come back? Should Carnage enlist the help of other super-villains? I have my own ideas but I want to get yours so please review and give me your thoughts. E-mail me at anime_nut@mail.com*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****

*Author's Disclaimer – Most of the characters are not mine *

*Author's Note – Sorry if anyone has been waiting for this chapter, I have a short attention span and I get side tracked and start other projects, but I've picked this up now so look for about a new chapter a week (subject to change) *

******************************************************************

            Peter swung through the city to Doc Conners' lab. He had to find out if Doc Conners still had the dead symbiot. When Peter arrived he was some what relieved.

            "I still have it," Conners told him, "But I've been looking into where this new symbiot may have come from."

            "And…" Spiderman prompted.

            "I've been coming up blank," Conners said glumly, "There's a chance that the black symbiot reproduced again but I don't know how or why the new offspring would go and seek out Gwen Stacy."

            "Neither do I," Spiderman said.

            "I'll see what I can come up with but until then I think you should go stop her."

            "Yes," Spiderman agreed, "I don't think talking about it will help stop her from killing innocent people."

            With that Spiderman was out the window and soaring through the New York City Skyline.

            As Peter passed through Times Square he saw Carnage on the big video screen. He stopped and latched onto a wall to watch.

            "**Hey Spiderman," Carnage said, "**Come to ****Central Park******. Every minute you're not there, another innocent person dies."**

            Peter could feel his rage building he was practically shaking with anger. He leapt off the building he had latched onto and swung towards Central Park. As he got closer one of his webs hit something that wasn't a building. It dragged him off course but towards Central Park. He looked up to see a stealth airplane at the end of his webbing. The plane silently dropped down just outside Central Park.

            _What are the X-Men doing here_? Peter thought to himself.

            The hatch on the plane opened and Wolverine, Cyclops, Beast and Storm filed out.

            "Hey bub," Wolverine said noticing Spiderman, "You need help?"

            "Wouldn't you believe it," Peter muttered shaking his head, "We've gotta hurry she's killing civilians every minute I don't show up."

            "I know," Beast said putting one big arm on Peter, "But you can't rush in and do anything rash. You're sort of like a bargaining chip here."

            "What?" Peter asked.

            "If we hand you over we can free the people," Cyclops said.

            "WHAT?" Peter repeated, "You're selling me out!?" 

            "No," Cyclops said, "Look there's only four of us. You know that there are more X-men. We will turn you over and they will get you back."

            Peter glanced around but he couldn't see any other X-Men.

            "Sorry but this is my party," Peter said.

            He ran into the park with all four X-Men chasing him. Peter almost ran straight into Carnage's waiting arms. She was waiting for him under a bridge with a group of frightened people huddling together just outside.

            "**So Spiderman you've decided to show up." Carnage said, "****How noble of you."**

            Peter didn't reply instead he just charged at her and then fired his webs. She slashed his webbing aside and drove a spike right at Spiderman, but he flipped over it and kicked her in the face. A red-black tendril suddenly wrapped around Peter's ankle and threw him away from the bridge. Carnage started stalking towards Peter as he groggily got to his feet. Behind her the four X-Men were leading the hostages away to safety. 

            "Why are you doing this?" Peter pleaded.

            "**You shunned us Peter Parker," Carnage said.**

            "I'll admit that I was a bit harsh with you," Peter said, "But you were trying to intrude. I was seeing Mary Jane at the time."

            "**But you're not now?" Carnage asked.**

            "No," Peter replied, "She out in California acting."

            There was a long pause of silence between the two.

            "**Where's your other girlfriend Venom?" Carnage asked.**

            "She's not my other girlfriend," Peter answered.

            Carnage's mask seemed to frown, "**Not your other… oh." A look of understanding seemed to cross her mask, "**Venom is Mary Jane. What an interesting Love Triangle we have here**."**

            "Tell me about it," Peter said, "Both girls like Peter Parker and both want to kill Spiderman."

            The Carnage mask suddenly split open and Gwen's face appeared. It was much more gaunt and aged looking then Peter had remember, probably hardened by her stay in jail.

            "Since you're not going out with Mary Jane, then you can go out with me," Gwen said.

            Peter shook his head, "No I can't," he replied, "I can't let a mass murderer go free."

            "No exceptions?" Gwen asked pleadingly.

            Peter shook his head. The Carnage mask covered Gwen's face once again.

            "**Then we'll have to go mass murderer your girlfriend," Carnage said.**

            She shot a tendril at Peter and threw him back over her shoulder where crashed head long into Beast and Wolverine who were coming to his aid. When Peter looked in her direction she had vanished.

            "Old girlfriend?" Wolverine asked from the bottom of the pile.

            "You could say that," Peter admitted.

            "You should try dating services," Wolverine said, "They're usually not that violent or psychotic." 

******************************************************************

Well that's chapter 3. I had a better one written down on paper but I left my bag on the bus and it's now long gone. I tried to do this one as similar as possible and I'll probably end up changing it but the end result is the same. Look for Chapter 4 sometime next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****

*Author's Disclaimer – Most Characters are not mine *

*Author's note – sorry for the delay, got sidetracked with other stuff and then hit with the worst form of writer's block know what you want to have happen later but not how to get it there. I tried but sorry if this chapter sucks a bit*

******************************************************************

The X-Men and Spiderman went back to their ship. 

"Do you know where she's gone?" Spiderman asked.

"Nope," Beast replied, "We can't find a trace of her."

"It's unfortunate Professor X had to take all our psychic mutants on another mission," Cyclops lamented.

"I don't think it would be safe entering the mind of someone that off their rocker." Wolverine interjected; turning to Spiderman he asked, "You got any idea where she might be going bub?"

Peter shook his head, "No, I'm not much in the way of Psychology or Psychiatry."

"Well we can't really do anything until she turns up again, and I'm willing to bet when she does we'll need some more help." Cyclops said, "We'll go back to the Mansion and get some reinforcements."

With that the X-Men piled into their plane and took off leaving Peter alone in Central Park. 

"I wish being a superhero was like that," Peter muttered to himself, "Having a team to support you. Not having to suffer with personal trauma. I doubt none of them has a girlfriend with superpowers who's tried to kill them. I've got two."

Peter gave a chuckle at his own misfortune, "I guess things can't really get much worse."

Suddenly he felt a wave of dread wash over him, "Shit," he cursed, "She's gonna kill Mary Jane!"

Peter was racked with dread, there was just no way he could let Carnage kill Mary Jane, but he didn't think he could get there in time. He couldn't afford a plane, and there was no way he could drive out there in time. Carnage had the jump on him.

Peter checked the camera he had clipped onto his belt for the night, "At least I got some pictures," he muttered, "I'll develop them and take them to Jameson."

Peter walked into Jameson office and felt a bit uneasy about the seemingly good mood his boss seemed to be in. "Here's some pictures from that Carnage thing this evening," Peter said early placing the photos on the desk, "I got some of the X-Men too."

"Now they're heroes," Jameson said, "Why would they hang around with that Spider-punk?"

"They have a common enemy?" Peter suggested.

"Hmm," Jameson muttered, "I'll get a writer to come up with something like they have a common enemy. In the meanwhile Parker I need you to go on a trip for me."

Peter was surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, there's a story out in San Francisco-Oakland area about a Spiderman impersonator. I want you to find out what it's about."

"Impersonator?" Peter asked.

"Well nobody has seen anything yet," Jameson said, "All that's come up is webbing. And since you're so good at getting pictures of Spiderman I figure you should do equally well getting pictures of who ever leaves behind this webbing."

Peter was ecstatic but he didn't dare show it to Jameson for fear the Jameson would cancel the trip, "I'll solve this story sir!" Peter said enthusiastically, "When do I leave?"

"I've got you booked for a coach flight in two hours?"

"Two Hours!" Peter cried.

"Yeah so you'd better hurry."

With that Peter turned and ran out the door, "Too bad it's in coach," he muttered.

Two hours later Peter was stuffing his camera bag in the overhead luggage compartment. He slid into his window seat and sat there waiting for the plane to take off, and half expecting some fat person to sit the seat next to him and force him to be squished up against the window for the entire trip. However Peter's minded started to wander and he didn't even notice the person who sat down next to him. It wasn't until the person sitting beside him bumped his arm that Peter even noticed someone had sat down beside him.

"Oops," she said, "Sorry."

Peter's head swiveled quickly from the window to the person's face. He was left some what speechless. The woman sitting next to him was a hot dark haired girl with some oddly green eyes. 

_Man I'd love to take her picture_, Peter thought realizing his camera was within arm's reach.

"Hello," the girl said, "I'm Melanie."

Peter felt his face run hot. He tried to take a deep breath but hurried it, "I'm Peter Parker," he said quickly.

Peter felt like kicking himself, normally he was pretty good at talking to people. But something about this girl made him feel all bothersome. But his spider sense wasn't going nuts so it wasn't a danger.

"Why are you going to San Francisco?" Melanie asked.

"I'm a photographer," Peter replied, "I'm going there to check out a story there?"

"The Victoria Secret Show?" Melanie asked.

Peter laughed, "I wish."

"Oh that's too bad," Melanie said, "I was hoping you could come watch me."

Peter had to use every last bit of his willpower to stop himself from flipping out, _God I am desperate as hell! He thought to himself._

"I never said I couldn't," Peter smiled.

"So you'll come?"

Peter couldn't believe it; a Victoria Secret's model was asking _him_ to come see _her_ model underwear.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Peter replied with a grin.

"So then why are you going to San Francisco?" Melanie asked.

"Oh, I work for the Daily Bugle," Peter said, "I'm on some investigative story over there. I've got three weeks to come up with something."

Melanie nodded, "You are single right?" she asked.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Only recently," he replied, "My girlfriend moved out to California to start acting so we broke up."

"Are you going to go see her?" Melanie asked.

"Probably," Peter admitted, "We've been friends since high school."

"That's nice," Melanie said.

She then turned and began nattering with flight attendant. Peter closed his eyes as the plane took off.

_Might as well get some sleep, _he thought to himself, _One way or another I'll be up all night I bet_.

************************************************************************************

Man who saw that coming Peter hitting it up with a model? Will I shoot it down and make it Peter feel rejected or will Peter score? Only one way to find out, Post a review and I'll update! (oh the blackmail). Seriously though please submit reviews and give me your thoughts 'cause I like the attention and I find them useful when they actually say something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

****

*Author's disclaimer – characters are mostly not mine, a few are*

*Author's note – while I was intending to create a fast paced action chapter here this was just to interesting to pass up, also if you haven't read the Other Host you will very confused*

*************************************************************

Peter awoke as the plane touched down in San Francisco. As he was walking off Melanie came over to him and handed him two tickets.

"Its tomorrow night," she said, "I hope I'll see you there. Bring a friend."

Peter looked at the tickets in his hand and then back up to see Melanie hurrying away. He pursed his lips and shook his head and the ticket. He couldn't believe his luck. Pulling out his address book he decided to give Mary Jane a call. He waited for a phone to open up and then stuck in a quarter and dialed. As he listened to the ring he heard a cell phone behind him go off at same time. 

_Isn't that ironic? Peter thought to himself with a smile._

Then he felt a hand on the receiver guiding it back towards the hook. Peter hung up the phone and turned to see who the hand belonged to.

"Saved you a quarter there Tiger," Mary Jane said.

Peter couldn't think of what to say so he just smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Jane asked.

"Work related business," Peter said, "Why are you here?"

"We just came here to film a Golden Gate Bridge scene for the movie," Mary Jane replied, "It's going to be great."

Peter glanced around to make sure nobody was listening, "You haven't been going around here as Venom have you?" he asked in a whisper.

"No," Mary Jane replied, "I just got here myself."

"Oh," Peter said.

Just then a man waved at Mary Jane, "MJ the limo's here hurry up!"

"That's Alan my agent," Mary Jane explained, "Where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet," Peter replied, "I don't think Jameson took care of that for me."

"If you want you can stay in my suite," Mary Jane said, "It has three bedrooms and I'm the only other one in there."

Peter shrugged, "I guess," he said.

Peter picked up his luggage and followed Mary Jane out to where a long black limousine was waiting. The driver helped Peter put his bags in the trunk and then closed the door after Peter got in. Mary Jane's agent climbed into the front seat beside the driver. 

"Could we have a bit of privacy?" Mary Jane asked.

The driver nodded and put up the divider that separated the front from the back.

"So why are you here?" Mary Jane asked.

"There's been reports of webbing," Peter said, "Like mine, or yours. But I haven't made them, and you haven't. So I've got to find out who…"

Peter's voice trailed off.

"So," Mary Jane, "Is that it?"

Peter shook his head, "You haven't heard that Gwen broke out?"

"Carnage?" Mary Jane asked.

Peter nodded grimly, "She's after you this time."

Mary Jane smirked, "Good I could use a fight."

"No," Peter said shaking his head, "You don't understand, she's completely lost it."

"She had lost it before," Mary Jane said, "It's not any different."

"It is," Peter said, "I don't think it's the same symbiot."

"I was going to ask about that. I thought you had told me you destroyed the old one."

"I had," Peter replied staring angrily at the ground and shaking his knee quickly, "I don't know how but she has another one. Doc Conners still has the dead one."

"Do you think it's someone who's out to get you?" Mary Jane asked, "Only instead of going for you directly they're using psychological warfare by using those close to you."

"That would mean that they know who I am," Peter said, "And if that was the case it would be a lot easier to just take me out."

"But what if they didn't want that," Mary Jane said, "What if they were just toying with you for their own sick amusement."

Peter's eyes flew up from the floor to Mary Jane's eyes, "Where would you get such an idea?"

"This movie," Mary Jane said, "That's what it's about."

Peter shook his head, "I hope not." He muttered.

Peter then remember the tickets now tucked into his pocket. 

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Peter asked.

"Why?"

"I've got a pair of tickets to a show that's apparently really hot." Peter replied with a mischievous grin.

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow, "Really? What is it?"

"A surprise." 

"Well I guess you've got a date tiger."

Inwardly Peter was pumping his fists and doing a stupid dance.

"Well I'm gonna go for a swing around town," Peter said getting up.

Peter noticed a dark look flash across Mary Jane's face, "You'd better hurry up and go," she said.

Peter nodded and left the room.

************************************************************************************

Well this was a pretty dialogue intense chapter but overall I felt it was the best so far. Who is leaving behind the webbing and why? And is somebody toying with Peter? Stay tuned to find out. Oh and a review or two would be nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****

*Author's Disclaimer – Not all the characters are mine. But some are.*

*Author's Note **Please Read This** – I don't know how many times I need to mention it, if you are confused read the Other Host the prequel to this story. All confusion should be vanquished. Also if you are going to ask me a question in you review please leave me with a way to reply otherwise why bother asking the question? I find it very frustrating. Anyway Enjoy this chapter*

******************************************************************

            Peter went out swing around city. While he did stop a few muggers he saw no sign of the mysterious person who was leaving behind the webbing. He also saw no sign of Gwen, which relieved Peter greatly. When Peter got back to the hotel Mary Jane was already asleep. Rather then peek into her room to make sure she was asleep Peter decided it would be better if he just went to bed himself. He took off the Spiderman costume and crawled into bed, wondering what sort of dreams he would have.

            When Peter awoke the next morning Mary Jane had already left. Sitting on the table in the main room was half of a breakfast for two. Peter sat down and munched thoughtfully on a piece of cold toast as he searched for the remote control. Finding the remote Peter flicked on the TV and flipped around to see if the news was on. All that was on was Sports Central so Peter decided to go for a walk to get a newspaper. Grabbing his camera bag just in case Peter headed out.

            As Peter stepped out onto the street his spider sense went off. Peter whirled about to see what was happening but everything was normal. Shaking his head in confusion Peter set off to find a newsstand. When he saw one his spider sense once again went off like mad. Peter glanced around but couldn't see anything. Peter picked out a newspaper and paid for it. Once again his spider sense went mad. Frustrated Peter swung at thin air but nothing happened. After taking a few deep breath to clear his frustration Peter sat down on a bench and began to read the newspaper.

            Nothing was new in the paper and Peter looked it over complete front to back. He had a good laugh at some of the comics but was otherwise uninterested. He almost missed the Daily Bugle, which always had something interesting in it. After wandering around for a while and having a late lunch Peter decided to head back to the hotel and get ready for his date with Mary Jane later that night.

******************************************************************

Yeah this Chapter is short but it fills in the void I need, if I need to I can always remove it later. Chapter 7 is already in the works and I'll probably have it up the weekend. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

****

*Author's Disclaimer – Most characters do not belong to me*

*Author's note – Remember to read the Other Host first otherwise you will be really, really confused*

******************************************************************

Peter was wearing his best and only suit. It was a matching navy blue jacket and pants and Peter wore a navy blue tie with it. Mary Jane was wearing a black form fitting dress with no shoulders that went all the way down to her feet. Peter led Mary Jane into the theatre where they sat down in front of the run way.

"A Fashion show?" Mary Jane asked, "How did you worm your way into this one Peter?"

"I didn't have to worm my way in," Peter replied, "I got tickets from one of the models on my plane ride over."

"Really?" Mary Jane asked.

Peter nodded, "I'll point her out to you, if I can. These models can wear such strange things and so much make up it's impossible to tell who they really are."

Mary Jane just shook her in an exaggerated exasperated way as the show began. The first model to come out was Melanie and Peter recognized her right away.

"That's her," he said to Mary Jane and pointing. As Melanie reached the end of the platform she winked at Peter before heading back.

"See she winked at me for a reason," Peter said with a smile.

Mary Jane just sighed, "Victoria's Secret's Fashion show? It seems almost typical of you Peter."

"Hey," Peter said, "It's not that bad is it? I mean maybe you'll see something you like."

Mary Jane kicked her legs out in front of her, "You'd better hope so. Or I may not be so nice."

Peter focused his attention on the next model coming out and he fell backwards in his chair. 

"Peter!" Mary Jane cried, "What is wrong with you."

Shrieks started to rise from the crowd and there was a rush to leave. Mary Jane slowly turned around to look at the runway. On the runway where there had once been a model Carnage now stood her left hand holding the decapitated head of an unlucky photographer.

"**So **Mary Jane it looks like Peter's come running back to you**," Carnage said, "****How predictable."**

Peter scampered to his feet and pushed Mary Jane behind him, "Get out of here!" He yelled.

Mary Jane shook her head, "**This is our fight too.**"

Peter pulled away instinctively as Mary Jane had turned into Venom. No matter what he did he could not get used to the mouth. Carnage launched a tentacle at Peter. He dove aside and Venom grabbed it and pulled Carnage off the platform towards her. As the two symbiots fought each other Peter rolled under the runway to change into his Spiderman costume. As he was ready to crawl back out his leg struck something. Peter looked and noticed a fire extinguisher "Couldn't hurt to try," he muttered to himself.

Grabbing the fire extinguished Peter slid out from under the runway.

"Hey," he yelled at Carnage, "You might want to see this."

Carnage delivered a swift kick to Venom, that sent her crashing into several chairs, and then whirled around to face Peter. Peter unloaded the fire extinguisher into Carnage's eyes.

"**Argh! Our eyes!" Carnage screeched in pain.**

Peter took advantage of the moment to deliver an uppercut to Carnage's chin sending her up into the air and then crashing to the ground. Venom pulled herself up and pounced forward to pummel Carnage. However Carnage was quick and she caught Venom and threw her with her feet narrowly missing Peter. Peter emptied the fire extinguisher at Carnage and then went to check up on Venom.

"**How are we going to defeat her?" Venom asked.**

"I was going to ask the same thing," Peter said, "She must have a weakness."

Venom thought for a moment, "**Fire. The symbiot should be weak against fire**."

"But that could kill her," Peter argued.

"**It's either her or us," Venom said, "****We would prefer it to be her."**

"No," Peter said shaking his head, "There's got to be a better way."

"**There isn't," Venom said, "**Forcibly removing the symbiot will cause the death of the host**. ****And you know full well that we can not allow her to remain bonded with the symbiot."**

Behind his mask Peter was almost in tears, "There has to be a better way!" He screamed, "There has to be!"

Just then Carnage batted him aside, Peter hit the wall and fell to the ground completely dazed and unaware of what was going on but still conscious. He crawled around trying to make sense of what was going on. Suddenly the runway beside him collapsed to the ground. Carnage and Venom were grappling each other and rolling down the collapsed runway. Suddenly Peter's hand landed on something. He lifted his hand to see what it was. It was a Zippo lighter. He flipped it open and the strong flame came out.

"**Light the fabric!" Venom yelled at him.**

Peter looked down at where Venom held Carnage pinned against the runway then back at the lighter in his hand.

"**Now!" Venom ordered.**

"**He won't," Carnage said, "**Because inside he's emotionally weak**."**

Sobbing Peter's hand accidentally dropped the lighter. Suddenly the fabric went up in a burst of flames. Peter rolled aside to avoid the heat. At the other end of the runway Venom punched Carnage and then leapt back. Suddenly the whole runway was ablaze. In the midst of the fire the symbiot that had bonded with Gwen writhed in pain as it freed itself from her body. Peter wanted to run forward to help Gwen but Venom stopped him. She dragged a struggling Peter out of the building through a fire exit and carried him up to the roof a neighboring building before dropping down. Suddenly the theatre exploded.

"NO!" Peter screamed at the burning rubble.

******************************************************************

Peter's anguish has only just begun; stay tuned to see just what can go wrong next. (Perhaps I will even let you decide as I don't really know myself what I'm going to do although I have a few ideas.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

****

*Author's disclaimer – characters aren't mine*

*Author's note – this story is about to get dialogue heavy (I like to consider dialogue my specialty) so if you're looking for action you might just want to cruise through this and then demand an update, otherwise enjoy.*

******************************************************************

Peter sat on the roof of the skyscraper clutching his mask and sobbing uncontrollably. He hated his life, he hated being Spiderman. Ever since he had become Spiderman it seemed that only bad things happened to him and everyone else around him was being hurt or killed and he had to suffer because of it.

A jet black hand came to rest on Peter's shoulder, "Get a hold of yourself," Mary Jane said, "I thought you were tougher then that."

Peter spun around to face her blinking as he tried to stop the tears, "It's hard!" he cried, "I killed someone today! Someone I cared about."

Mary Jane wrapped her arms around Peter and hugged him close to her chest, "It's not all your fault," she said soothingly, "We had a part in that too."

Peter choked back a sob, "Even so I'm still responsible."

Mary Jane pushed Peter off of her and held him at arms length, "It had to be done," she said, "There was no other way. To remove the symbiot would have killed her and in the time it would have taken for us to find a sonic weapon to use on her thousands of people would have died. It's much better this way."

Peter forced her to let go of him, "There must have been a way to stop her with out killing. There always is."

"Even so," Mary Jane said, "If we don't kill her and figure out this other way she's still going to be killing people. She wanted to kill us."

"Just because she doesn't care doesn't mean I can't care," Peter said drying his eyes, "If I don't hold on to that I'm afraid I'll be like she was and just snap."

Peter turned around and sat back down on the ledge and looked out across the city at the bay area. Mary Jane sat beside Peter her black venom costume was still on everywhere but the head. She stared out at the bay as well and then turned to Peter, "Here's a question for you," she said, "You have two chickens and a fox and you need to get them across the river or else you will all die in a horrible fire. However you can only take one across at a time and you can't bring any back with you. If you leave a chicken with the fox the fox will eat the chicken. You need both chickens for food though. What do you do?"

Peter thought about it for a minute, "Well then I can only save one chicken and the fox."

"Then you'll die of starvation." Mary Jane said.

"But what else can I do?" Peter asked.

"You can kill the fox." Mary Jane said, "You don't need it and it's just causing you trouble."

"That's not a very good analogy," Peter said.

"Maybe not," Mary Jane agreed, "But it gets the point across. Sometimes it is necessary to kill things. Here's another example, if there's a mosquito biting you do you smack it and kill it?"

"Yes but that's different," Peter said, "A mosquito doesn't have feelings it doesn't interact with other people like a person does. You can't care about a mosquito."

"Perhaps," Mary Jane agreed, "I guess there really isn't a good analogy, but rather it's a selfish them or us question and you seem to always choose them over you."

"It's not that I don't understand the point you're trying to make," Peter said, "But I just can't do it. Just before he died my Uncle Ben told me that with great power, comes great responsibility. So far I've only slipped once…"

Peter's voice trailed off and his shoulders drooped. Mary Jane put an arm around Peter and pulled herself towards him, "You haven't slipped yet," she said, "Whether you want to admit it or not what you did was right. And even if you don't you aren't to blame. What happened back there was an accident. You didn't know that the fabric would flame up immediately like that and you definitely did not know that a gas line had ruptured when we smashed the runway."

Peter wrapped his arms around Mary Jane and buried his face in her chest, "Thank you," he murmured.

"Peter?" Mary Jane asked.

"Hmm."

"Are you really upset or was this an elaborate plan for you to stick your face in my chest?"

Peter looked up at her, "That's not funny," he said, "Although I will admit I like being able to do this."

Mary Jane playfully pushed Peter away, "You never cease to amaze me Tiger," she said.

************************************************************************************

Well that's chapter 8. But the story isn't over, why? Well you'll have to just wait for the next chapter to find out.


End file.
